


The Soggy Pickle Story

by persephone1066



Category: Comedy - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone1066/pseuds/persephone1066
Summary: a cartoon Comedy with pickles, bats, teardrops and D**k's
Kudos: 1





	The Soggy Pickle Story

The story of Adam and Eve is a lie, but I’m here to tell you the truth. When Eve became impregnated with a foetus, God chopped of Adam’s dick, so he could no longer have fun with Eve. But this is not about two mythical beings. No, this is about very real things, a penis (Adams), a pickle, a teardrop, and a bat. This is where their tale begins. 

Four kingdoms used to rule a land in peace, until the great war, where the kingdoms were divided and wanted all the land to themselves. The pickle kingdom was based in the north, the dickless kingdom was based in the south, the teardrop kingdom was based in the west and the bat kingdom was based in the east. 

The great war raged on for years, one day the king of the pickles decided to get his son, the prince, to safety as he feared for his son’s life. So, one night the king put a sleeping draft in his son’s food, when the prince was sound asleep the king’s guards dragged the prince to a cave on the border between the north and the west. Once the guards had chucked the prince in the cave and covered him in half a tree, they went back to the pickle kingdom and guarded a few doors.  
In the teardrop kingdom, the king had the same idea as the pickle king, except he had a daughter, the teardrop princess. 

This story is a love story, so the teardrop princess found herself in the same cave as the pickle prince. A few hours later the pickle prince started to stir, now a long green thing coming out under half a tree, groaning, seemed really weird and a little bit scary, so naturally the tear drop princes pulled out a dagger aiming it at the green mass.

The pickle prince was still a little foggy in the head, so he didn’t feel the slash at his head or the green liquid oozing out of him, but as soon as he laid eyes on the tear drop princes, he knew it was love at first sight. So, with the prince wanting to make a good first impression, he broadened his shoulders and said “Hi, I’m Adam. Prince of the pickles”. The tear drop princess blinked at him a few times then replied “I’m Helen. Princess of the teardrops and we sir, are at war. So, I don’t give a SHIT about your name”. Adam didn’t know if it was possible, but he fell even more in love with Helen and all her curves.

“well then princess, to prove to you that I mean no harm, you make strike me down with no relentless from me” as Adam prepared himself for death, Helen saw him in a brand-new light. If she admitted it to herself, she was falling in love. Helen lowered her dagger and spoke “I’m not going to kill you; I don’t know what it is, but you got the type of vibe I like”. Adam sighed in relief that he wasn’t going to be killed and decided to flirt with Helen “I feel that vibe to baby” he said with a wink and a smirk. Helen blushed at this.  
As there days of hiding went on, they grew closer, until one night went, they took a leap of faith. Adam was the one who started the serious of events “look babe, your Peng and I love having banter with you, but I need more, I need some action” he stated in a hopeful voice. Helen looked off into the distance and thought about his proposal “well, I mean, your fit and clearly have a big package and I’m besotted with you so, sure I’m down”. So that night, it Twas a cold night and there was no possibility of taking a walk that night, so too keep warm…. they got butt ass naked and got down to business (dirty business).

While Adam and Helen where having a rumpty humppedy time, in a land slightly further away, the prince of the dickless clan found himself in a cave (similar to the pickle prince) with the princes of the bat clan (similar to the tear drop princess)- what a weird coincidence.  
The bat princess was called Sheila and the dickless prince was called Simon, their parents had the same idea as princess teardrops parents and prince pickles parents. The bat princess introduced herself first “I am the bat princess Sheila, but you may call me Sheilag” Adam bowed and spoke “good morrow Sheilag, my name is Simon prince of dickless”. They exchanged small smiles and polite talk, before they knew it night-time was upon them. Sheila leaned into Simon, in a suggestive way, and Simon didn’t know it was possible, but he got an erection, which was weird for the prince of dickless clan.   
At this point in the story, I don’t need to tell you all the details but Sheilag and Simon, got down and juicy. For the two couples, in the two separate caves, their lives would change forever. As all it took was one night of unprotected ‘knocking of boots’ and BAM there knocked up, have a bun in the oven, impregnated. Now, for some people this may seem bad but, for the fate of the four kingdoms the two children held high importance.  
Once the news of the two children was spread across the for kingdoms, the war effort had ceased (taken a break). The pickle and teardrop clans met with Adam and Helen to discuss their child Paul, A Soggy Pickle (the first of its kind). Because the two clans didn’t want to course their child psychological trauma, the pickle clan had a coalition with the tear drop clan. From that day on they became known as the Soggy Pickle clan.  
The bat clan and the dickless clan got word of the pickle and tear drop clan joining forces and becoming the soggy pickle clan, and decided to do the same (they also had a baby uniting them) and from that day forward they were known as the flying-dickless clan. By the way the baby was called Lucinda, she was a flying dick.  
Because of the new allies there was a big desire for authority, resulting in the war continuing. It was now a full raging war between the newly formed, soggy pickle clan and the, newly formed, flying dickless clan. The war was bigger and badder then before, the casualties were soul crushing and the game play was ethically corrupt, the thought of being dominant was on the for-front of their minds. As the clans clashed and engaged in battle, screams of pain were heard throughout the lands, but the screams where drowned out by cries of battle. The body count was rising, there was green pickle juice everywhere and dick’s were falling out the sky, the only way for this to stop was having another baby to reunite all the clans.   
The flying dickless princess and the soggy pickle prince got down to making babies. It took awhile as they were new to the concept of getting down and dirty, but eventually they found the hole where the stick goes. A few days later, because there mystical creaters and we don’t know how their reproduction system works, the baby came out. Well let’s just say that the baby was healthy but one dodgy looking thing; it was a green, wet dick with wings. They called it carol.  
The war was on hold to admire the baby, they had a ceremony to show the baby off. It was just like the lion king on pride rock, the world stopped and looked at the baby, it wasn’t something to admire but it stopped a war so…. From that day on the four clans were united in peace (and babies). There life teaching was ‘power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely’ they were basically saying to not start a war over greed for power.  
Time moved on and the four clans went extinct, I mean they were ugly AF and they were inbreeding. The world forgot about them, but the story lives on and this is the end of our story.


End file.
